


From beginning to end 至始至终33

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [35]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405





	From beginning to end 至始至终33

很难得，Loki Laufeyson今天居然没有出去跑业务，在办公室里老老实实的做起了报表，毕竟他们的大老板Odinson突然回归，还临时召开了紧急会议，弄得整个公司从一大早上起就异常的忙碌。新能源公司成立刚满一年多，虽然年轻，但背后的金主们个个都是有权有势的大佬级别，除了有像Tony Stark和Paul Bettany这样的人物外，JUN火帝国的主人Thor Odinson才是这家公司名副其实的集团总裁。Loki停下翻阅报表的手，回想起昨晚发生的事情，这已经是他一连几分钟内第N次叹气了......Loki反思着，是不是自己太冲动了？或者说过早的急着与Thor重修旧好，显得很没骨气？以及Thor昨晚那含糊不清的态度，虽然他们接吻了，还吻了很久，但最后分离时Thor也只是说了一句“快上楼休息吧，小心着凉”....

“他究竟想搞什么？”Loki烦躁的无心工作，Thor的态度让他有些失去信心，更分不清现在的自己和对方到底属于什么关系？

Odinson下了车直接走进公司的大堂，一声声的问候同时是各种敬畏和奇异的目光，Thor有些别扭的调整着左眼上的黑色眼罩，估计这会是公司里近期最大的八卦新闻之一，对，只是之一.......想到这里Thor情不自禁的笑了起来。

坐在会议室里的Loki表情凝重，话说以他这种短期受命的外来人还是第一次参加如此重要的公司会议，甚至眼前很多人对他来说都是生面孔。周围的人互相聊着各自的话题，嘈嘈杂杂的声音让Loki觉得更加的不自在起来，貌似自己在其中根本不存在一般，直到Thor的到来才让一切都安静了下来。

显然Odinson是做足了功课，空缺的这近一年来公司的大小事务他都了如指掌，就连八卦新闻都多少知晓一些......  
“我很想知道，为什么我们公司的精英销售团队在这半年来，团队的销售数字都赶不上Loki一个人？是他的能力太强了还是说你们出现了什么问题？”

销售部经理不安的捏着手指，他知道Odinson不是一个好糊弄的人，但业绩数字清清楚楚的写在那里也无法辩驳  
“Laufeyson先生的能力大家都有目共睹，确实是我们能力不足，只是.....我没有想到，新认命的代理总裁最后却变成了销售经理，他一个人基本签了我们所有的单子，让我们突然变得没有任何价值了”

Loki看的很清楚，那一瞬间在Thor嘴角漏出的笑意，但又立刻换上一副严肃的面孔.....  
“Loki，你不能把自己的才华局限在个人身上，你的下面有团队和整个公司，他们都需要你的带领的指导。一个人赚钱毕竟是有限的，只有把他们都变成Loki Laufeyson才能得到更大的利益，虽然你只是短期在这里任命，但这期间你有这个义务。”

此时此刻Loki真的很想一本子砸在Thor的脸上，心想老子只不过是个临时工，难道非要榨干自己不成？Odinson果然是个奸商！可理智让Loki选择了谈定的去面对，毕竟他不会和钱果不其然  
“好的，Odinson先生，虽然我的合同有效期时日不多了，但我会努力的”

“很好”Thor貌似很有成就感的回应着，但心里清楚的很，自己八成已经惹毛了那个家伙。他若无其事的继续翻阅着手边的文件，其实下个开刀者早就有了目标  
“行政部，我想知道上个月的月初前三天，为什么没有给Loki安排车辆出行？以至于让我们的代理总裁自行打车，甚至还耽误了与客户会面的时间？”

“上个月因为要配合市场部印象资料，中途送纸厂商又出现了问题，没办法我们只能调用公司的全部车辆去运输，所以没有多余的车辆安排给Laufeyson先生使用。”行政部振振有词的叙述着，可Thor的脸色却越来越难看，最终打断了他的言辞

“等等，你的意思是说，几包纸比公司的一张订单还重要？或者说你觉得Loki Laufeyson还不如几包打印纸？”

“不，当然不是.....我觉得当时市场部很着急，Laufeyson先生也说了没关系。”行政部的负责人突然慌了手脚，他极力的解释着却又被Thor打断

“没关系？如果当天是我要出门，你是不是也会同样要求我去自己打车？”

“那当然不可能，先生”

“那你就是把公司的任命当做儿戏。我不在的这段时间里，Loki可以代表我处理公司的任何事宜，以及有权利开除在座的任何一个人，他等同于我的存在，理应受到你们的尊敬不是吗？”Thor低沉的声音中带着一股寒意，他就是要给这些势力的人一些颜色看看。

“......我觉得没必要为这些小事计较，毕竟都是为公司干活，我也不建议自己打车去见客户，何况我自己也有汽车，只不过不想乱停被贴罚单而已。”Loki在适当的时机出来解围，因为他觉得再这样下去真的要被全公司的人孤立了

“好吧，这次只是个警告。希望大家今后能够按规矩办事，做好自己分内的事情......今天也耽误大家一上午的时间了，散会。”Thor利落的站起身，在他没离开之前没有人敢擅自先行起立。于是当Thor走到Loki的位置时，他突然停下了脚步，弯下腰将脸贴近对方的耳后  
“亲爱的，我在办公室等你，然后一起吃午餐。”Thor的声音不大，但足以让在场的人都听得十分清楚。Loki的脸瞬间红到爆炸，他一声不吭的看着周围人诧异又真相般的眼神，羞愧得恨不得现在就一脚踹飞Odinson..........

====  
餐厅中，Loki转着手中的叉子几乎要把盘底钻出个洞来，他这是在发泄，无声的抗议着今天在会议室中发生的事情。而坐在对面的Thor却跟没事人似的在那享用着美食，时不时还称赞上几句...........

“你今天是什么意思？当着那么多人的面前故意秀恩爱吗？”Loki耐不住性子终于说出了口

“怎么了？我没觉得有什么不妥，一起吃个午饭而已。而且我对你的爱，谁都看的出来，只不过他们惊讶的是我们居然复合了。你知道吗？昨晚我一夜未眠，生怕闭上眼睛再醒来之后发现一切都只不过是一场梦。”Thor很坦诚的回答着对方的质问，其实昨晚的事情连他本人都不敢相信，本以为自己的所作所为会让Loki失望的永远放弃他，而结果却变成了对方“真切”的告白......

原本还怒气冲冲的Loki突然平静了下来，他伸出手覆在Thor攥紧拳头的手背上  
“不用担心，我依然还在........”

果然用完餐回到公司后，Loki惊愕的发现一切都变了，例如他办公室外的秘书第一次殷勤的询问他要喝些什么，行政部和市场部的负责人亲自上门跟他诚恳的道歉，销售部门的负责人更是跑过来虚心的向他求教，以及公司上上下下的八卦传言版本简直是精彩绝伦........

路过大堂下班的Loki笑脸相迎着源源不断的问候声，估计现在整个公司都把他当成了未来的Odinson“夫人”了。好不容易僵着笑脸挺到了大门口，紧接着就看到Thor大咧咧的依靠在车前抽着烟，很明显是在特意等他。

“呦~总裁大人还真是够闲”Loki似笑非笑的向Thor走去，调戏的口吻充满了暧昧的意味

“等你下班可是正经事，怎么能说是闲？”Thor拦过Loki的细腰，把对方更贴近自己身边，好闻的信息素穿过他的鼻腔到达脏腑，这可比那些白色的小粉末还要刺激、上瘾。

“你可真够招摇的，在公司大门口就搂搂抱抱的.........今天也多亏了你的功劳，让我被众人虚伪的奉承了一下午。”

“我的宝贝这么漂亮当然要公然的炫耀一番让别人嫉妒死，况且现在是下班时间”说着，Thor低下头在Loki的嘴唇上轻吻着，这一举动瞬间在公司门口引起了不小的惊呼声

Loki有些不好意思的轻推开对方，装出若无其事的样子先一步躲进了汽车里，而Thor的脸上此时已经笑开了花，他春风得意般的吹着口哨坐上驾驶位  
“哇哦，估计一会儿就有人会先一步替我们发布复合的消息了，只希望他们不会把我们拍的太难看”Thor礼貌的向车外拍照的人群挥着手，然后得意洋洋的启动了车子

看着后视镜中逐渐远离的公司区域，Loki叹着气靠进副驾驶的真皮座椅里，他好奇的看着正在驾驶的Thor发出了疑问  
“你这样开车真的没有问题吗？”

Thor当然明白Loki指的是什么，他失去了左眼，某种程度上来说左面的视野受到了一定的限制。还好他承受能力强，没有因此而造成心理上的负担和自卑感，所以Thor可以很自信的应对一切糟糕的言语和目光，当然这里不包括Loki对他的看法及态度，这是他唯一所在乎的。  
“当然有问题，但是你突然自己主动的钻上来，没办法我只能硬着头皮开出来了。不过放心，我会慢慢开的，保证没问题”

“不行，这样太危险了”说着话Loki解开安全带，让Thor在路边停下了车。他走到主驾驶车门前把对方劝了下来  
“以后开车这种事情还是让我来吧，并不是不信任你，只是以你这种速度，怕是明早也回不了家”

Thor“噗”的一声笑了出来，他用溺爱的声音说道：“能让你一晚上回不去家的可能......只有一个”

好不容易平静下来的心，又被Thor的调情话撩得心跳加速，Loki此刻不知是笑还是哭，甚至都忘记了用银舌头去反击。见Loki没有回音，Thor只能继续自言自语着“你不想知道为什么吗？哦......你的脑袋里一定想的都是一些不正经的东西吧。”

“你再不闭嘴，信不信我一脚把你踹下车”Loki终于忍不住怼了对方，但虚张声势的样子并没有什么作用

“踢我下车可不容易，同样上了我的车你也别想轻易的再下去”Thor意味深长的看着Loki，语气出奇的认真

“这么说，我是没得选了？”Loki最终还是忍不住笑出了声，他知道自己和Thor估计这一生都要纠缠不清了，不过没关系，他很乐意。

就在Thor刚要继续说下去的时候，Loki猛然的踩下刹车，让对方猝不及防的差点撞上前方的挡风镜  
“嗨，Loki..........”  
前一秒还在抱怨的Thor，这一刻已经被对方柔软的双唇和银舌头堵住了嘴巴，他们互相挑衅着，激烈的追逐着彼此，直到巡警敲响了车窗

于是Loki得到了人生中第一张因为接吻而影响交通秩序的罚单................


End file.
